Death Note Cooking Talk Smashdown
by Angelys 00Tsuki no Angel00
Summary: Nonsense... Programa de culinária com os personagens de Death Note.
1. O começo do princípio

Death Note Cooking Talk Smashdown!!

**Angelys:** Olá! Bem vindos ao especial Death Note Cooking Talk Smashdown! Antes que vocês percam tempo tentando entender o nome, eu explico... Durante os próximos capítulos nós vamos fazer os personagens de Death Note cozinharem para nós!! Bom... Para mim... Mas se vocês quiserem participar, por favor, deixem os respectivos MSNs e nomes para que eu possa contatá-los...Enfim... Como existem alguns personagens de Death Note que eu ODEIO –_olha direto para a Misa_- nem todos participarão!!

**Dupla personalidade(popularmente conhecida por DarkAngel):** Oi, eu sou a outra personalidade da Angelys. Na verdade, eu acho que sou a original... Enfim... Como esse primeiro cap. é basicamente de explicações, vocês poderão pular as partes desinteressantes...

**Angelys:** Mas todas as partes são interessantes... Você não acha elas interessantes??

**DarkAngel:** Não... Porque eu deveria?

**Angelys:** T.T

**DarkAngel:** Como eu estava dizendo... As explicações são as seguintes:

1- A cada capítulo, um personagem de Death Note cozinhará.

2- A ordem dos personagens foi escolhida por sorteio. (mentira... eu trapaceei...)

3- Os pratos que cada um deverá preparar já estão previamente escolhidos, porém a autora poderá mudar de idéia se encontrar alguma sugestão totalcompletamentephoda nas reviews.

4- Agradecemos desde já a compreensão de todos e não, não vai ter yaoi... -_toma pedrada_- Ta bom... Ta bom... VAI TER YAOI!! ¬¬

5- Por favor, deixem bastante reviews... Por favoooooooooooor!!

**Angelys:** E agora... O sorteio!! Vamos ver, quem vai cozinhar para nós no 1º capítulo?? E... é... o... o... POMBAS QUE LETRA HORRÍVEL!! Foi você que escreveu, Dark?

**DarkAngel:** Foi...

**Angelys:** Traduz então...

**Dark(N.A.:cansei de escrever o Angel):** Uhm... L Lawliet!! OMG!! É o L!!

**Angelys:** NO WAY!! O L vai vir aqui!!

**Produtor(?):** Na verdade ele já está aqui, só esperando a deixa para entrar...

**Dark:** Quando vai ser a hora de ele entrar?

**Angelys:** Calma... Falta pouco... Agora o 2º capíulo vai para...

**Dark:** Meeeeeeeeeeello!!

**Angelys:** Acho que se ele não cozinhar alguma coisa que tenha chocolate ele vai matar a gente... E o 3º vai para...

**Dark:** Misa-Misa!! Por que ela ta participando? A gente odeia ela!!

**Angelys:** Pois é... Mas eu quanto mais capítulos, melhor... E, na falta de outras opções... Enfim... O 4º vai para...

**Dark:** Matt!!

**Angelys:** Sério??Ele mesmo?? Ai ti phodaaaaaa!! Eu amo ele, amo ele, amo ele demais!! Ai, eu quero ver ele!! Deixa, deixa, deixa!!

**Dark:** Depois... O 5º vai para... Raito! Acho melhor confiscar o Death Note, só por medida de segurança... Ei, Angel, é melhor você levantar, falta anunciar os próximos... Angel? ANGEL, LEVANTA!!

**Angel:** -_desacordada no chão_-

**Dark:** ¬¬' Oks, eu termino... O 6º vai para... Near!! O 7º vai para... Ryuuku!! Perae... O Ryuuku cozinha? De qualquer forma... Agora, com vocês... L, Raito, Misa, Near, Mello e Matt... Cadê o Ryuuku?

**Raito:** Aqui, encosta nesse pedacinho de papel...

**Dark:** -_encosta_- Ah... Ali está ele... Perto das maç... EI, DEIXA AS MINHÃS MAÇÃS EM PAZ!!

**Angel:** -_levanta_- Eu ouvi o nome do Matt? –_olha ao redor_- A...h... É o Matt!! Ele ta aqui!! Uau!! Perae, ta faltando um...

**Dark:** -_faz ela encostar na folhinha de Death Note_-

**Angel:** Ah... Ele ta ali... COMENDO AS MINHAS MAÇÃS!!

**Matt:** Calma, sem estresse...

**Angel:** Sim, meu querido e amado amor...

**Mello:** O.O Ok, isso foi estranho... Eu nunca vi nenhuma fangirl do Matt...

**Near:** Nem eu...

**Raito:** Ei, nós vamos cozinhar para quem?

**Dark:** Vocês vão cozinhar uns para os outros e para os convidados especiais...

**L:** Quem são esses convidados?

**Angel:** Por enquanto não temos nenhum... Eu ia chamar um pessoal, mas eles estavam ocupados... Enfim... Quem quiser ser um convidado especial, deixe o nome e o e-mail para contato na review... Agora eu vou preparar a cozinha e os personagens, dando umas dicas de como preparar alimentos deliciosos... Agradeço pela audiência e DEIXEM REVIEWS!! Aceitaremos sugestões e elogios e (talvez) algumas críticas... Bligadinha!!


	2. O fim do princípio

O fim do princípio

**Angel(cansei de escrever o nome todo...):** Muito bem, para a decepção de todos, a cozinha não está completamente arrumada, portanto vamos ter que enrolar um pouquinho...

**Dark:** Leia-se: jogar conversa fora...

**Angel:** ¬¬' Obrigada pelo incentivo moral, dupla personalidade... Enfim, todos os personagens estão aqui e... Olha!! O produtor ta acenando!! Epa... A gente tem um produtor?

**Dark:** É o que parece...

**Angel:** E por que eu to tendo esse trabalho todo, então?

**Dark:** Porque quer, tia...

**Produtor:** Recebemos um e-mail da nossa convidada especial Número 1. Ela está chegando...

**Angel:** Ah, bom saber... Estenda o tapete vermelho para ELA, então.

**Dark:** Quem é ELA?

**Angel:** Você vai saber quando ELA chegar... Então... Vamos ensinar o básico da culinária pra esse pessoal antes de começarem as gravações!

**Near:** Eu já sei cozinhar... Vocês não viram em_ Flowers_? O Matt disse que a minha comida é ótima...

**Matt:** É verdade, foi a melhor coisa que eu já comi...

**Angel:** T.T Espere só até me ver cozinhar, coisinha fofa!! Eu não sou a apresentadora por mero acaso...

**Dark:** Na verdade...

**Angel:** CALA A BOCA!!

**Dark:** -_cantinho emo_-

**Angel:** Vamos dar prioridade ao Mello, porque ele vai ser o segundo a cozinhar... E o L é phoda demais pra precisar de ajuda... Mello, faremos uma trívia... 3 perguntas, ok? 1ª... No que consiste um banho-maria?

**Mello:** ... Ahm... Acho que... Tem alguma coisa a ver com deixar a salada mergulhada na água com vinagre por 1 hora?

**Angel:** Não... Está errado!! Próxima pergunta... O que é um Creme Brulée?

_a)Um tempero_

_b)Um molho para churrasco_

_c)Um doce_

**L:** Eu sei!!Eu sei!!

**Dark:** Sssshhhhh!!

**Mello:** Ahm... Pro L saber o que é... Acho que... LETRA C!!

**Angel:** Acertou... Trapaceando... Culpa sua, L!!

**Dark:** To sentindo que essa trívia não ta funcionando...

**Angel:** Terceira e última!! Cite a diferença primordial entre os principais tipos de chocolate utilizados no mundo...

**Mello:** Fácil...

-O chocolate amargo é feito com os grãos de cacau torrados sem adição de leite, e algumas versões permitem a sua utilização como base para sobremesas, bolos e bolachas.

-O _chocolate preto_ deve usar um mínimo de 35 de cacau, segundo as normas europeias.

-O _chocolate ao leite_ ou _chocolate de leite_ leva na sua confecção leite ou leite em pó. As normas europeias estabelecem um mínimo de 25 de cacau.

-A _couverture_ é o chocolate rico em manteiga de cacau, utilizados pelos profissionais chocolateiros, como a Valrhona, Lindt & Sprüngli, Theo Chocolate e outros, com mais de 70 de cacau, e gordura de cerca de 40.

-O _chocolate branco_ é feito com manteiga de cacau, leite, açúcar e lecitina, podendo ser acrescentados aromas como o de baunilha. Inventado na Suíça após a I Guerra Mundial, só foi divulgado nos anos 80 do século XX pela Nestlé.

**Todos:** OO

**Mello:** Chocolate também é cultura...

**Near:** Você subiu um ponto no meu conceito...

**L:** Isso quer dizer que os doces que eu como e que são feitos de chocolate são feitos com chocolate AMARGO?

**Mello:** Issae...

**L:** Argh... Que horrível... Amargo...

**Raito:** Quer que eu tire esse gosto ruim da sua boca?

**Angel&Dark:** -_pensaram merda_- Uia!!

**Raito&L:** ¬¬'

**Produtor:** ELA chegou...

**Angel:** Valeu, tio não-sei-qual-o-nome!!

**Janão:** Oeoeoeoe!!

**Dark:** ESSA é a tal convidada especial? Não tinha ninguém melhorzinho não? -_apanha_-

**Angel:** Para com isso! É uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci... E tem um ótimo gosto pra yao... quer dizer, comida!

**L&Raito&Matt&Mello&Near:** ¬¬

**Angel:** Ae, tia, senta ali naquelas cadeiras estofadas especiais... É só continuar seguindo o tapete vermelho...

**Janão:** Ok...

**Angel:** Muito bem, continuando... Agora é a vez de quem?

**Dark:** Ahm... Misa-Misa...

**Misa:** E...eu? Misa-Misa nunca cozinhou antes...

**Angel:** Vai ter que aprender, tia... Como é que você espera se casar um dia?

**Misa:** Mas eu já quase casei com o Raito... E ele nunca quis que eu cozinhasse...

**Raito:** Eu não queria morrer por intoxicação alimentar...

**Angel:** Ouch. Enfim, vamos te dar algo bem fácil para cozinhar, ok?

**Produtor:** Sem querer interromper, a lista de pratos a serem preparados já está aqui.

**Dark:** Oh, que maravilha... –_pega a lista_-

**Angel:** E então?

**Dark:** Hahaha, quero só ver... L, seu prato será... SUSHI!!

**L:** O.O Sushi? Eu vou ter que cozinhar alguma coisa salgada?

**Angel:** E comer depois... Tá ferrado...

**Dark:** Ahm... Mello? Promete que não vai atirar em mim?

**Mello:** Vou tentar...

**Dark:** Vocêvaiterquefazermacarrão!! -_corre_-

**Mello:** EIN?? -_procura a arma nas calças_-

**Angel:** Já tirei ela de ti... Huhuhu... O lugar onde você guarda é beeeem perigoso... Perto da Fanta Uva_...(N.A.: June, essa é pra vc...)_

**Dark:** Misa, você vai ter que fazer uma das coisas mais difíceis da culinária atual... PÃO!!

**Misa:** :P

**Dark:** Matt, lasanha... Você sabe o que é uma lasanha?

**Matt:** Acho que sim...

**Dark:** Raito... Ahm... Você vai ter que fazer... -_olha pro L_- Bolo...

**Raito:** L, quer trocar?

**Angel:** Não pode trocar...

**Dark:** Near. O Mello vai te odiar ainda mais... Você vai ter que preparar uma taça de chocolate, com vários tipos diferentes de chocolate, intercalando com calda quente de chocolate...

**Mello:** -_nose bleed_-

**Near:** Ok, vou dar o melhor de mim...

**Angel&Dark:** Uia... Dar? –_pensaram merda_-

**Near:** ¬¬

**Ryuuku:** E eu?

**Dark:** Ahm... Você vai ter que fazer... Ah... o seu trabalho vai ser fácil... É só tortinhas de maçã...

**Angel:** Fica longe das minhas maçãs!!

**Dark:** A cozinha ta pronta...

**Angel:** Isso quer dizer que podemos continuar?

**Dark:** Aham...

**Angel:** YEAH!! Que comece a culinária!!

**Todos:** ¬¬

**Angel: Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!!Vivas, terminei mais um... oks, issu foi desnecessário... mas eu to sem inspiração pra fazer o L fazer sushi... Ah, antes q eu esqueça: AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**1-Antes de mais nada... Meus agradecimentos a Debby-chan, que m deu praticamente todas as ideias pra escrever essa fic...**

**2-Pra Janão!!Pq ela sempre m apóia e m deixa feliz e m apóia!! **

**3- Pra June!!Por causa da fanta uva... uahsuahsuashuahsuaha... pra quem naum entendeu: fanta uva eh como os policiais chamam o cacetete...huhuhu... **

**Povoooooo ainda dá tempo pra participar da fic, deixem sugestões, pliz... **


	3. Peixes, a carnificina

**Death Note Cooking Talk Smashdown!!**

**Angel:** Olá! Bem vindos de volta ao Death Note Cooking Talk Smashdown!

**Dark:** Este vai ser um capítulo especial. 1º porque é o L quem vai cozinhar para nós hoje!!

**Platéia:** _-palmas-_

**Angel:** 2º... Eu gostaria de aproveitar a ocasião e lembrar que hoje, 29/06, é o aniversário da Debby-chan. Gostaria de lhe dar os parabéns e dedicar essa fic a você, que me inspirou (Leia-se: me deu todas as idéias) para essa fic!

**Janão:** PARABÉNS, DÉBBY 8D

**Dark:** Agora vamos todos cantar parabéns!!

**Angel:** Personagens de Death Note!! Todos a postos!!

_(Entram todos os personagens junto com o bolo de aniversário de 14 camadas)_

Todos: _Parabéns pra você..._

_Nesta data querida..._

_Muitas felicidades!_

_E muitos anos de vida!_

_É big, é big..._

_É hora, é hora, é hora..._

_Rá-tim-BUM!_

_Vivaaaaaaaa!!_

_Com quem será?_

_Com quem será?_

_Com quem será que a Debby vai casar?_

_Vai depender..._

_Vai depender..._

_Vai depender se... se..._

.

.

.

**Matt:** SE O L VAI QUERER!!

**Todos:** _Ele aceitou..._

_Ele aceitou!_

_Tiveram dois filhinhos e depois se separou!_

_Na lua-de-mel..._

_Na lua-de-mel!_

_Tiveram um filhinho que chamaram Manoel!_

_Na geladeira..._

_Na geladeira!_

_Tiveram dois filhinhos que tomavam mamadeira!!_

**Produtor:** OK, já chega!!

**L:** _-escondido debaixo da mesa-_ Eu quero cortar o bolo!!

**Matt:** Nem vem! _–empurra o L-_ Quem vai cortar sou eu!

**Mello:** O primeiro pedaço é meu!! Rá! Engole essa, Near!

**Near:** ¬¬

**Janão:** Mello é competitivo demais, falo mermo u.u

**Angel:** Total... Quem vai cortar sou EU!! E é a Debby quem vai escolher para quem vai o cobiçado 1º pedaço...

**Dark:** _-falando no telefone-_ Ta... Aham... Oks... Feliz aniversário, nina!

**Angel:** E?

**Dark:** Ela disse que o primeiro pedaço é do L...

**Mello:** O segundo é do Near!! Eu não agüento mais!!

**Janão:** Pobre Mello :B

_(Algum tempo depois...)_

**Angel:** Tra lá lá... Agora já chega de festinha...

**Dark:** Vamos começar o programa de verdade... L! Pra cozinha!! Agora!!

**L:** Eu vou mesmo ter que encostar naqueles... naqueles troços?

**Near:** Aqueles TROÇOS são salmões e atuns especialmente preparados para se fazer sushi!

**Matt:** Querem apostar quanto que ele não vai agüentar nem chegar perto?

**Raito:** Vai, eu aposto uma folhinha de Death Note...

**Misa:** Misa-Misa aposta um beijo do Raito!

**Raito:** ¬¬

**Matt:** Mais alguém?

**Janão:** Aposto uma tampinha de coca-cola.

**Angel:** Rá! Se ele não conseguir cozinhar eu devolvo a arma do Mello!

**Mello:** Mesmo? ... L!! Você sabe que estão mortos e por causa disso estão em estado de putrefação!! Estão quase podres!! E são salgados!! Você vai ter que mexer com um monte de temperos!!

**Dark:**_ -fecha a boca do Mello com fita adesiva-_

**Near:** L... A receita de sushi também leva açúcar...

**L:** Açúcar? AÇÚCAR??

**Near:** Aham...

**L:** _-corre para a cozinha-_

**Janão:** BOA, NEAR O.O/ -imaginou o que aconteceria com o Mello armado- Near, por isso que eu te amo.

**Near:** O.O... _–se afasta-_

**Matt:** Pirralho desgraçado...

**Mello:** _-arranca a fita adesiva-_ Seu branquelo maldito!! Eu vou te matar!!

**Near:** _-na Sibéria-_

**Mello:** _-corre pra Sibéria-_

**Raito:** Enfim... E agora? _–olha pro L na cozinha-_ O que a gente faz?

**Angel:** Agora, enquanto o L está atarefado na cozinha, nós vamos lá para aquela salinha ali, conversar...

**Misa:** Conversar? Sobre o que?

**Dark:** Ah... Qualquer coisa...

_(Entram todos na salinha e se sentam em poltronas confortáveis)_

**Angel:** Então... _–olha pra prancheta-_ Raito, a pergunta que não quer calar... O que você fazia com o L enquanto estavam acorrentados?

**Raito:** Sexo...

**Misa:** Ein??

**Raito:** Brincadeira, brincadeira... Nós basicamente fazíamos tudo juntos... De acordar um do lado do outro na mesma cama até ir dormir juntinhos nas noites frias...

**Angel:** Oh my god!! Isso é praticamente uma declaração de homossexualidade!

**Janão:** Eu sempre soube. SE LIGA NO SOBRENOME DO CARA! u.u

**Dark:** Yagami... Ao contrário: Imagay... I'm a gay...

**Raito:** Eu já sou considerado gay por praticamente todo mundo... Agora o L vai sofrer um pouco pela minha reputação...

**Misa:** T.T

**Dark:** É verdade que você tem inveja do L e dos seus amiguinhos porque você não conseguiu entrar na Wammy's House?

**Raito:** Pra começo de conversa... A Wammy's House é para órfãos... Eu tenho família sabe... Muito tosca, mas é a minha família... E se você for pensar, todo mundo que saiu da Wammy's House é esquisitão... Eu sou um jovem normal...

**Matt:** O ESQUISITÃO nº3 está ouvindo tudo o que você está dizendo...

**Angel:** Ah... É verdade... Eu não tirei a arma do Matt...

**Raito:** O.O

**Misa:** Não!! _–escreve no Death Note-_

_(Segundos depois...)_

**Misa:** _-morta-_

**Raito:** O que foi que ela fez de estúpido agora?

**Dark:** Sei lá..._ –pega o DN-_ Aqui ta escrito:

_Matt não vai matar o fofinho da Misa-Misa... Ele vai se suicidar com a própria arma, depois de deixar em herança as ações da companhia de videogames no nome de Amane Misa..._

**Angel:** Tinha que ser loira...

**Matt:** Nomes falsos ruleiam!!

**Janão:** Putz, eu não li isso.

**Raito:** Não vou sentir a menor falta dela... Ei, pra que ela queria as ações da companhis de videogames?

**Matt:** Você não sabe? Essas ações sobem mais a cada segundo... Eu sou um cara rico...

**Produtor:** Vocês têm idéia do trabalho que isso vai me dar? Da papelada que eu vou ter que preencher? Dos processos que podemos sofrer pelos fãs da Misa?

**Dark:** Fãs da Misa? Haha... Faz-me rir... Ela tinha algum fã?

**Angel:** Pra sua informação... Não, nenhum fã de verdaaaaade... Ela tinha pessoas que não desgostavam dela...

**Janão:** Poxa, eu achava ela fofa. Mas fazer o quê... u.u

**Produtor:** E essas pessoas vão processar!! E além do mais, isso foi um crime!!

**Matt:** Foi suicídio...

**Produtor:** TANTO FAZ!! Continua sendo um crime!! E se eu for preso? Aimeldels, isso não podia acontecer! E se a polícia entrar aqui e matar mais alguém? E se pensarem que foi homicídio? Aqueles malditos seguranças deviam ter tirado todo o material perigoso dessas pessoas!! Aiaiai... E agora??

**Raito:** Meu caro senhor, queira desculpar-me, qual é o seu nome mesmo?

**Produtor:** Ah... Frank... Frank A. Sado (N.A.:--inser trocadilho here)

**Raito:** _-discretamente escreve alguma coisa em um caderninho preto-_

**Angel:** O que você acabou de escrever?

**Raito:** Nada não...

**Produtor:** _-morto-_

**Dark:** Alguém pode tirar esses corpos daqui?

**Angel:** Qual é... Que carnificina...

**Janão:** Angel, me perdoe, mas seu produtor era um mala.

**Angel:** T.T Fala isso não... Ele tava me poupando tanto trabalho...

**Matt:** _-joga os corpos no armário-_

**Raito:** Pronto... Onde foi que paramos? Ah sim... Eu estava falando dos esquisitões da Wammy's House... Pega o Near como exemplo...

**Angel&Dark:** Pega o Near? Uia... _–pensaram merda-_

**Raito:** ¬¬ Como eu ia dizendo... O garoto é um albino anti-social, que não come praticamente nada o mangá inteiro, menos no final... Sinceramente... E ainda é completamente maluco por brinquedinhos infantis...

**Janão:** Continua a falar mal do Near, continua. _-pega um machado- _MALDITO Ò.Ó

**Raito:** Oks, eu paro... Aquele ali de cabelo ruivo, que eu nem cheguei a conhecer... Qual é o nome dele mesmo?

**Matt:** Pode me chamar de Matt...

**Raito:** O Matt é um viciado em videogames, em cigarros etc... E eu duvido que ele seja ruivo natural... Além de seguir o Mello que nem um cachorrinho ensinado... E por falar no Mello, aquele chocólatra imitador da Madonna é simplesmente psicótico...

**Janão:** É um psicótico gostoso, oras.

**Mello:** _-de volta da Sibéria, ouviu tudo-_ Ein?? Você me chamou de que? Psicótico?? Você ME chamou de psicótico?? Perae!! Não sou EU que me acho um DEUS e quero que o mundo seja o lugar mais perfeito do universo matando um monte de pessoinhas!! E PRA SUA INFORMAÇÃO, É A MADONNA QUE ME COPIOU NAQUELE MALDITO CLIP "JUMP"!! Ah, valeu **garota-que-eu-esqueci-o-nome**...

**Dark:** Mudando de assunto... Mello, o que você fez com o Near?

**Mello:** Eu não consegui achar ele... Tentar encontrar uma coisa branca no meio de um monte de coisa branca é impossível...

**Janão:** Não é à toa que minha ovelhinha fofa é o número um, né Mello? :3

**Mello: **Eu quero a minha arma de volta...

**Near:** _-chegando da Sibéria-_ Voltei...

**Matt:** Percebe-se... Aí, grande disfarce...

**Near:** Bligado...

**L:** Pessoas!! Está pronto!!

**Angel:** Mentira... Sério? Namoral?

**L:** É... Quem vai experimentar primeiro?

**Dark:** A convidada especial...

**Janão:** EU?! EXPERIMENTAR UM SALGADO PREPARADO PELO L?! Qual é, querem me matar de disfunção intestinal? ¬¬

**Angel:** Falha nossa...

**L:** Cadê a Misa?

**Near:** Sentiu falta dela?

**L:** É que o ambiente parece mais sofisticado sem aquela aspirante a meretriz por aqui...

**Matt:** O que é uma meretriz?

**Mello:** Pobre Matt, sempre tão inocente... Vem cá que eu te explico...

**Matt:** Aí no cantinho escuro com você?

**Angel:** Uia... _–pensou merda-_

**Dark:** Muito bem, Janão, prove este sushi...

**Janão:** Omfg. Sobrou pra mim. Ok, lá vou eu. _-experimenta-_ Hm... Tá meio... Doce. o.o L, acho que você colocou açúcar demais._ -cospe num guardanapo-_ Eca x.x

**Angel:** No way!! Deixa eu experimentar!! _-experimenta-_

**Todos:** _-experimentam-_

**Dark:** Isso ta MUITO doce!! Nem pensar!! L...

**Todos:** _-encaram o L-_

**L:** _-tenta esconder o pacote de açúcar vazio-_ Eu fiz o que pude...

**Near:** Caso vocês ainda não tenham percebido... Não tem peixe nenhum aqui dentro...

**Mello:** E pra onde foram aqueles peixes, então?

**Matt:** Se você olhar para a casa da vizinha fanática por gatos você vai entender...

**Angel:** T.T Meus peixinhos... Que eu preparei com tanto amor e carinho...

**L:** Mas ficou bom, né?

**Janão:** De zero a dez?

**Mello:** Ei... Tecnicamente ele não conseguiu cozinhar... Ele aguentou chegou perto, encostou nos peixes, mas não conseguiu cozinhar... Sabem o que isso significa?

**Angel:** Merda... Toma. Ta aqui!! _-entrega a arma do Mello-_

**Dark:** Anyway... E este é o fim de mais um capítulo de Death Note Cooking Talk Smashdown... Não percam, no próximo, Mello cozinhando macarrão... Isso vai ser uma comédia... _-toma um tiro-_

**S2FimS2**


	4. Ovelha, choco e videogames

**Death Note Cooking Talk Smashdown**

**Angel:** Olá pessoas! Mais um capítulo, mais uma bagunça na cozinha... E não estranhem os coletes a prova de bala... Acontece que eu fui forçada a devolver a arma do Mello e... bom, vocês entenderam...

**Dark:** E hoje teremos mais uma convidada especial. Digam "oi" para a Raayy!!

**Platéia:** Oooooooooooooooi, Raayy!!

**Raayy:** OHAYOOOOO!! \o\

**Dark:** Sejam educados, platéia, digam oi para a Janão também...

**Platéia:** Oooooooooooooooi, Janão!!

**Janão:** Oi platéia (?) o.o/ -_com colete a prova de bala e capacete_-

**Raayy:** o.o' Previnida heim, Jana...

**Janão:** Com o Mello, nunca se sabe.

**Mello:** Ae... Eu não vou cozinhar macarrão!

**Angel:** Claro que vai! E se não for eu vou te forçar a assediar o Near!

**Raayy:** ISSAE!! -_aflora lado fanático por MelloxNear_-

**Near:** Por que eu sempre estou no meio?

**Janão:** Porque você é mais agarrável... Ah, tu não quis dizer no meio da suruba? Perdão, falha minha.

**Dark:** Anyway... Mello pra cozinha, já!!

**Mello:** -_aponta a arma_- E se eu não quiser?

**Angel:** Quer mesmo que eu te responda? –_aponta pro Near_-

**Mello:** -_vai pra cozinha_-

**Near:** 5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

**Mello:** Como é que se faz macarrão?

**Janão:** LOL. Eu sabia.

**Raayy:** HAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHA GAY GAY GAY

**Inner:** ¬¬' O cara é gay agora por que não sabe fazer macarrão?

**Raayy:** INNER TU TÁ AQUI TAMBÉM?! OO

**Inner:** Eu estou onde você estiver, lembra? Eu sou você, coisa e talz...

**Raayy:** Ah é. Igual a Dark Angel.

**Raito:** É impressão minha ou o Mello não é muito inteligente?

**L:** Compara com o Matt e com o Near... É por isso que ele é só o segundo...

**Mello:** -_cantinho emo_-

**Janão:** Mas o Matt não é o terceiro? Ah, se bem que o Matt não se esforça.

**Raayy:** Matt sou eu, preguiçoso baragae.

**Angel:** Ok, diante da incapacidade do Mello de fazer alguma coisa decente, vamos ter que escalar um ajudante...

**Dark:** Mello! Escolhe alguém pra ir aí te ajudar!

**Mello:** Ahm... Matt?

**Matt:** -_jogando videogames portáteis_- Ein?

**Mello:** Vem pra cá!

**Matt:** Por que?

**Mello:** Porque eu to mandando...

**Matt:** Sim, mestre! –_vai pra lá_-

**Angel:** Ae, convidadas, alguma pergunta pros personagens?

**Raayy:** o.o... POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESCOLHEU O ALBINO?! ELE É O PRIMEIRO COLOCADO AFINAL DE CONTAS!! DX

Janão: VERDADE, A OVELHINHA É O PRIMEIRO COLOCADO, CARA D: ELE É TODO FODA. Anyway... Acho que ele ia matar o Near mesmo.

**Mello:** Quantas vezes eu vou ter que responder isso? O Near não é tão bom quanto o Matt, além de ser muito baixinho... Você têm noção da dificuldade de fazer as coisas com ele?

Ei Matt, por que é que você está olhando assim pra mim?

**Raayy:** -_mesma altura que o Near_- ¬¬ Mello, enfia a tua altura no...

**Inner:** SEM PALAVRÕES!!

**Raayy:** x-x

**Matt:** Já te disseram que você fica uma gracinha de avental?

**Mello:** ¬¬

**Angel:** Ei, L, você tem hipertireoidismo?

**L:** Talvez...

**Dark:** Já pensou em se tratar?

**L:** Talvez...

**Near:** Você gosta de bolo de morango?

**L:** Talvez...

**Raito:** Você é gay?

**L:** Talvez...

.

.

.

Ei!! Perae!!

**Raito:** LOL

**Raayy:** -_cascudo no Raito_- Não engane o L assim, você não tem o direito, I'm a gay! òo

**Raito:** Garota! Pára de me chamar assim!! –_saca o death note e uma caneta_-

**Near:** Ui, que meda... ¬¬

**Raayy:** Ui que meda... 2 xD Tipo você não sabe meu nome e talz?

**Janão:** I'm a gay se fudeu, falo mermo 8D

**Dark:** Ei, Raito, por que é que você é tão besta?

**Raito:** T.T

**Mello:** Ei, Matt, cuidado onde coloca essa mão! Ei, você ta chegando perto demais! Pára com isso! Eu conheço esse olhar sádico! SOMEBODY HELP!!

Ah...

A..h...

H...

M...Matt...

Seu filho de uma...a...h...

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Isso dói!!

Pára...a...h...

Ah...

.

.

.

Aaaaaahhhhh!!

**Janão:** O.O -_medo_-

**Matt:** -_ofegante_- Até parece que você não gosta...

**Mello:** Seu... seu...

**Matt:** Se preocupa não... Eu limpo o balcão...

**Angel:** De repente eu fiquei sem vontade de experimentar aquele macarrão...

**Todos:** -_concordam_-

**Matt:** Relaxa gente, o macarrão ta são e salvo do outro lado da cozinha...

**Near:** ¬¬ É isso que dá deixar os dois sozinhos...

**Raayy:** Não garanto o meu apetite... MelloxMatt... MelloxMatt... Nãããão... -_enjoando_-

**Janão:** MxM. Argh. Não tô mais com fome, 'gradicida.

**Angel:** Vocês tem alguma coisa contra o Matt? –_olhar assassino_-

**Raayy:** Eu AMO o Matt, mas... MxM é nojento. Fikdik.

**Janão:** Contra o Matt? Nada. Contra MxM? Tudo.

**Dark:** -_olha pra cara do Near_- Ciuminhos, coisa fofa?

**Near:** o.o E...eu?

**Angel:** Nós sabemos do seu segredinho, Near...

**Near:** Segredinho? SEGREDINHO? Eu não tenho segredinho!!

**Raayy:** NADA. NENHUM. -_com a foto do Mello criança e o "Dear Mello" atrás_- NENHUUUM (A)

**Janão:** Que isso, 'magina. NINGUÉM percebe. G.G

**Raito:** Ei, ta escondendo o que aí, Raayy? –_pega a foto_- o.o

**L:** Quero ver também!

**Near:** Isso foi uma montagem! UMA MONTAGEM!!

**Raayy:** COMO DARIA PRA FAZER MONTAGEM DISSO?! XDDD

**Janão:** Near, pode falar, está entre amigos. :3

**Angel:** E o que você me diz dessas dúzias e dúzias de outras fotos de vocês juntos? –_despeja um caminhão de fotos em cima do Near_-

**Near:** -_afogado e cortado com papel_- Onde você conseguiu isso?

**Dark:** Temos os nossos contatos...

**Raayy:** Mafiosa...

**Matt:** Oi, povo, finished...

**Mello:** Quem quer provar primeiro??

**Raayy:** Janão, special guest, pode ir...

**Janão:** Raayy, você é a convidada mais recente, vai primeiro!

**Raayy:** Não, vai você!

**Angel:** Oks, eu primeiro... –_prova uma garfada_-

**Dark:** -_chama os paramédicos_- E ae?

**Angel:** -_cospe_- TA SEM SAL!!

**Raito:** Ahm... Esse troço marrom é carne?

**L:** -_analisa_- Não... É chocolate... Macarrão com chocolate... Quem foi a pessoa genial que deixou chocolate perto do Mello?

**Raayy:** UM IDIOTA LOL

**Matt:** -_jogando videogame_- Acho que foi o Near...

**Near:** Mas eu tava aqui o tempo todo!!

**Raayy:** É!! -_abraça o Near_- ò.ó VOCÊ NÃO TEM PROVAS

**Janão:** MATT, NÃO JOGUE A CULPA NA OVELHA Ò.Ó

**Dark:** Acho que a Angel ta tendo um troço...

**Angel:** -_lilás_-

**L:** -_analisa_- Intoxicação alimentar... Causada provavelmente pela ingestão de cacau com carboidratos pesados... Essa combinação mata...

**Dark:** o.o Mas ela é a minha dupla personalidade... Se ela morrer eu morro também!

**Raito:** Meus pêsames...

**Raayy:** Detesto concordar com o I'm a gay mas... meus pêsames...

**Matt:** -_pega uma caixinha de primeiros socorros_- Eu resolvo... –_dá um remédio pra Angel_-

_(5 minutos depois...)_

**Angel:** -_abre os olhos_- O...onde eu estou? Isso é o céu? Então por que o Raito está aqui? Isso prova que você não é o Kira!! Oh, Matt!! Você salvou a minha vidaaaaaaaa!! Owwwwwwwwn!! -_agarra_-

**Mello:** Louca...

**Raayy:** Louca...

**Janão:** Louca... Pelo Matt. Sei como é. Mas meu caso é com o BB.

**Dark:** Louca de amores pelo Matt, desde que descobriu que o L vai fazer trinta anos esse ano... 2008... Que velho!!

**L:** Eu escondo bem, né?

**Raayy:** Esconde :3

**Janão:** Bem conservado demais. º¬º

**Dark:** Pessoal, 31/10, niver do L!! E o do Near é em...

**Near:** Calaaaaaaada! No meu aniversário, que não está próximo, não vai ter festa!!

**Angel:** -_ainda agarrada no Matt_- Povooooo!! Dia 24/08!! Festa do Near lá em casa!!

**Dark:** 24? Que sugestivo...

**Raayy:** Né? 8D Eu amo o niver dele. -_ainda agarrando o Near_- A gente faz festa particular, Near x3

**Janão:** VAMOS FAZER UMA FESTA ENOOOOORME ºOº Ray, a festa particular fica pra mais tarde, que tal?

**Angel:** Ta resolvido!! Festa pro Near!! Mas agora e hora de dar tchau...

**Todos:** Tchaaaaaau!!


	5. Três fangirls malucas

**Dark:** Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem vindos de volta a mais um capítulo de Death Note Cooking Talk Smashdown!! A Angel devia estar apresentando essa parte do show, mas ela teve um ataque quando soube quem cozinharia para nós hoje...

**Angel:** -em coma-

**Janão:** -cutuca Angel- o.o

**Debby:** Weeeeee 8D

**Raayy:** Quem vai cozinhar para nós hoje?

**Dark:** Recebam agora as nossas convidadas eeeespeciais: Janão, Raayy e Debby-chan!!

**Platéia:** -aplausos-

**Dark:** Quem cozinha hoje é o Matt... Aplausos para o pessoal de Death Note!!

**Platéia:** -aplausos-

**Debby:** MATT D

**Raayy:** Ah, o gostozinho.

**Janão:** OOI 8DD... Matt? Rá, já imagino.

**Debby:** Ele vai cozinhar o que mesmo?-

**Raayy:** Eu consigo imaginar... UMA LIMONADA.

**Debby:** Eu quero limão ee'

**Janão:** LOL

**Matt:** Qual é?

**Dark:** Lasanha...

**Matt:** O que é uma lasanha?

**Mello:** Sabe aquele troço com um monte de massa e recheio? Que tem lá na Itália?

**Matt:** Ahn...

**Mello:** Aquilo é uma lasanha...

**Debby:** 8D EU AMO LASANHA -

**Raayy:** FUDEU. EU NÃO VOU PROVAR.

**Janão:** Acredito que a lasanha do Matt seja um pouco diferente, Débby...

**Raayy:** Mesmo amando lasanha, EU NÃO PROVO ALGO VINDO DO MATT NEM FERRANDO! A Angel vai se envenenar.

**Debby:** Camada de queijo, carne, presunto, yaoi... Ops! e.e'

**Janão:** LOL, eu já experimentei aquele treco do L. NÃO CHEGO PERTO DE LASANHA NENHUMA.

**Raayy:** ISSO JANÃO. TEMOS UMAS AS OUTRAS E NÃO PRECISAMOS DE LASANHA! -agarra a Jana-

**Janão:** -agarrada- o.o Pois é u.u -agarra Ray-

**Debby:** E eu tenho meus fofos aqui u.u -agarra o Near, Mello e Matt- Er...Melhor deixar o Matt pra lá oo -lembra da Angel-

**Angel:** -acorda quando ouve o nome do ruivo- MAAAAATTY!! MINHA COISINHA FOFA!! -pula em cima-

**Matt:** Fudeu... -dá um passo pro lado-

**Angel:** -cai- x.x

**Dark:** Ahm... Devido a... capacidade limitada do personagem, você pode escolher alguém pra te ajudar na cozinha...

**Matt:** Erm... Quem aí sabe cozinhar?

**Near&Raito&Angel:** -levantam a mão-

**Matt:** Albino, nerd ou fangirl? Decisão difícil...

**Debby:** Matt eu sei. Eu vivo fazendo lasanha em casa 8D

**Janão:** Escolha difícil o caralho. -empurra o Near- e.e Perdão, Débby... Mas é MattxNear 8D

**Debby:** ¬¬ Mas...Mas...i-i Foda-se, é MattxNear -aceitas as desculpas- 8D Pelo menos eu irei provar algo feito pelo amor dos dois (?) uy.

**Raayy:** PEGA O ALBINO!! SALVE A COMIDA!!

**Janão: **Uy.

**Debby:** Eles vão ficar de boca cheia, nem precisará de comida e.e

**Raayy:** DIFÍCIL É MEU PAU NASCER (infelizmente), ESCOLHE O ALBINO!!

**Matt:** o.o Oks... Tudo bem... -arrasta o Near pra cozinha-

**Angel:** Ooooks... Todo o resto do pessoal, pra sala pliss...

**Near:** Alguém me tira daquiiiiiiii!! -sendo arrastado-

**Dark:** Sorry, ovelha... Foi ele quem escolheu...

**Raayy:** AEEEEEEEEEE!! LIMÃÃÃÃO!!

**Janão:** Ah, o doce som do lemon.

**Debby:** Near eu queria ajudar, mas...Meu espírito fangirl e as outras aqui não deixariam i.i

**Dark:** Fica quietinha aí, Debby...

**Raayy:** -corre pra por o ouvido na porta-

**Debby:** Cara...Ok u.u Mello, quer chocolate? -

**Mello:** Chocolate? Você disse... chocolate? CHOCOLATE!! -pula em cima-

**Janão:** -acompanha Raayy- e.e

**Angel:** Então... -puxa a Raayy e a Janão pra sala- Vamos todos sentar aqui e conversar, oks?

**Near:** -gritando-

**Dark:** Puxa, o ruivo não perde tempo...

**Raayy:** OMG!! VOCÊ INSTALOU CÂMERA, DARK?! -sacode a Dark-

**Dark:** Duh, claro... E eu lá ia perder uma chance dessas? Tem uma em cada canto...

**Raayy:** ONDE.ESTÁ.A.TV?

**Janão:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH OMFG OO TV, CÂMERA, CADÊ?!

**Angel:** Ahm... Ok... Produtooooooooor!!

**Produtor:** -com medo- O...oi?

**Angel:** Conecta o circuito fechado de câmeras na TV da sala, pliss...

**Produtor:** Agora?

**Dark:** Não, se quiser esperar até o apocalipse não tem problema... É ÓBVIO QUE É AGORA, NEH??

**Produtor:** -instala o cabo- Pronto... -liga a TV e sai-

**Debby:** -com o Mello em cima- Mello, toma isso e me deixa ver o lemon OoO -gruda na tela-

**Angel:** -tira Debby da frente- TAMBÉM QUERO VEEEER!!

**Raayy:** -gruda na TV-

**Janão:** -aumenta o som- AH, EU ADORO ESSES GRITOS O

**Debby:** ¬¬ -vai pra parede da sala e faz dois buraquinhos- Uy, bem melhor ao vivo e.e

**Janão:** Pobre Angel 8D 'Cê não achou que seria fácil segurar três fangirls doidas, né?

**Angel:** É... Fazer o que? Eu também sou uma...

**Raayy:** A bunda do Matt é linda, vou pegar depois.

**Debby:** O Matt é BEM S&M né?o.o

**L:** -desliga a TV- Privacidade é bom e as pessoas gostam...

**Dark:** -tenta arrancar o controle remoto da mão dele-

**Janão:** -se taca no L- LARGAESSAPORRAAGORA!

**Angel:** L, SEU EMO!! DEVOLVE ESSE TROÇO AGORA!!

**L:** -foge-

**Raayy:** ERU!! -solta a colera do BB- VAI BEYOND, VAI!!

**Janão:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -corre atrás do L-

**BB:** -VOA encima do L-

**Janão:** -dá espaço pro BB-

**Dark:** -perseguindo L-

**L:** -cava um túnel e se esconde(?)-

**Angel:** Tudo isso por um lemon...¬¬

**BB:** -cava o túnel atrás-

**Janão:** Ser fangirl é... 8D

**Raayy:** n.n Eu já disse que amo o BB? Ele é um AMOR.

**Debby:** Acho que não teremos jantar hoje o.o

**L:** -sai do túnel e voa pro Himalaia-

**Raayy:** Quem quer jantar enquanto se tem limonada? o.o

**BB:** -sai do túnel também e voa pro Himalaia atrás-

**Inner:** Ai suas inteligentes.. -liga a TV no botão da TV- Pronto.

**Janão:** Entre jantar uma porcaria de lasanha e um lemon MattxNear... Acho que é claro qual a escolha mais esperta. INNER, TE AMO \O/ -gruda na TV-

**Raayy:** ELA É UM AMRO \O/ -gruda na TV (2)-

**Debby:** o.o Minha fome passou 8D -volta a assistir-

**Angel:** Eu desisto de fazer uma reunião civilizada...

**Raito:** Somos dois...

**Angel:** Oi, mauricinho...

**Raito:** Oi...

**Angel:** Quer chá?

**Raito:** Claro. Tudo menos limão...

**Angel:** Erva-cidreira?

**Raito:** Adoro...

**Dark:** -vai buscar o L e o BB-

**Janão:** -grudada na TV- Pobre Angel...

**Inner:** Você esperava uma reunião civilizada com ELA? -aponta a Raayy-

**Debby:** O Raito...É viado mermo u.u

**Raito:** -saca o Death Note- Eu ouvi isso!!

**Angel:** -bebendo chá-

**Dark:** -volta-

**L:** Tem bolo?

**Angel:** Claro, fofis... Prefere morango ou chocolate?

**Mello:** Chocolate?

**Raayy:** Minha vista vai doer, mas vai valer a pena -grudada até a morte-

**Angel:** -serve bolo de chocolate pro L e pro Mello-

**Raito:** Alguém pode me emprestar uma caneta?

**Dark:** -entrega uma caneta pro Raito-

**Raito:** Obrigado...

**Debby:** -pega a arma do Mello- Vai encarar mauricinho I'm a Gay?ò.ó

**Mello:** DEVOLVE!! -tenta pegar a arma-

**Janão:** Foda-se a vista, depois disso posso ficar cega -grudada-

**Inner:** -balança a cabeça- Tsc tsc...

**BB:** Kill. -sentado alá L, olhando todo mundo com aquele olhar psicopata-

**Inner:** BB, Raito. Mata Raito.

**BB:** KILL -voa no Raito-

**Angel:** Na minha sala não!! -segura o BB e coloca numa jaulinha (?)-

**Debby:** Weee o BB me defendeu - -dá geléia de morango pro BB-

**BB:** °O° KILL -agarra a geléia de morango e começa a comer-

**Raito:** RÁ!! PREPARE-SE!!

**Angel:** Sua besta quadrada ao cubo... Você não sabe o sobrenome dela...

**Raito:** T.T

**Debby:** É n.n E nem sabe meu nome ;D

**Angel:** Não é Débora, não?

**Debby:** Hahá Angel, nem você mesma sabe que meu nome tem outra letra D

**Raayy:** Deborah.

**Debby:** RAAYY SUA...!! MAS AINDA TEM OUTRA COISA Ù.Ú

**Janão:** Ray estraga-prazeres de Débbys LOL (?)

**Raayy:** 8D

**Raito:** RÁ!! -começa a escrever- D...e...b...o...r...a..h...

**Raayy:** HAUIHSIUHASIUSASUAIH. Eles pararam de gritar, será que vai demorar muito?

**Janão:** Ainda não tem a porra do sobrenome, idiota.

**Debby:** RAITO SEU BAKA FALTA UMA COISA 8DDDDDDD -adora esculachar o raito-

**Raayy:** E esqueceu o acento.

**Debby:** oo RAAYYYYYYYYYY!! ÒÓ

**Janão: **SHAUHSAUISHAIUHSAIUHSIAUHSAI RAY, VOCÊ É MÁ LOL

**Raayy:** nn

**Raito:** Merda...

**Raayy:** Pelo menos eu não disse onde era o acento.

**Near:** -sai correndo da cozinha- arf...arf...arf...

**Angel:** OOOOI, ALBINO!! TUDO BOOOOOOOOM??

**Near:** Olha pra minha cara... Que você acha?

**Raayy:** -VOA NO NEAR-

**Debby:** NEARRRRRRRRRR -AGARRA-

**Raayy:** SAI, ELE É MEU -chuta a Débby-

**Janão:** Não tá na cara? AAAAAAH NEAR \O/ -agarra 2- SEU É O CARALHO -chuta Ray- É MEU!

**Debby:** Ok, mas eu quero a blusa -arranca a blusa do Near e veste- 8DD

**Raayy:** NÃO ME FAÇA PEDIR DIVORCIO! -chuta a Jana e agarra o Near-

**Debby:** Perae, aquilo é morango no peito do Near?o.o

**Janão:** FODA-SE -chuta Ray e agarra o Near-

**Raayy:** AH É?! -chuta a Jana e agarra o Near-

**Janão:** É! -chuta Ray e agarra o Near-

**Angel:** o.o Um feliz niver meio atrasado, fofis...

**Near:** -tentando se soltar- Brigado...

**Dark:** -tira o albino dali e coloca na estante- Pronto...

**Janão:** D: Brochei. (W)

**Raayy:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH -pulando na estante pra pegar-

**Janão:** -segura Ray-

**Debby:** o.o BB pega o Near pra mim no segundo sentido?ç.ç

**Raayy:** ELE É MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUU -se debatendo-

**Janão:** EU JÁ DISSE, SEU É O CARALHO -segurando-

**Angel:** Aiai... -saca a semi-automática- Hora de colocar em prática os ensinamentos da máfia... -aponta pro albino- NINGUÉM SE MEXE OU EU MATO A OVELHA!!

**Dark:** Meteu moral, ein Angel...

**Janão:** -congela-

**Raayy:** -desmaia ao ver o Near sendo ameaçado-

**Debby:** oo -petrifica-

**Matt:** Puxa, e ai galera -só de calça- n.n -suando-

**Angel:** Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatty!!-agarra-

**Janão:** -congelada-

**Raayy:** -chorando desmaiada ?!- Meu... Meeeuu Near... çç NÃÃÃÃO

**Janão:** Ray, como se chora desmaiada?

**Inner:** Ela é anormal. -chuta a cabeça da Raayy- ACORDA, PITOCO DE JEGUE.

**Debby:** ELA PAROU A AMEAÇA 8D -agarra o Near e o leva pra putaquepariu-

**Dark:** Oks... ORDEM NO TRIBUNAL, PORRA!!

**Janão:** -vai nas costas da Débby-

**Debby:** o.o Ok, a gente divide u.u''''

**Dark:** Êta fuzuê...

**Janão:** Weeeee º-º

**Raayy:** AAAAAAAAIII ;; CADÊ O NEAR?! CADÊ?! -SACODE A DARK- CADÊÊÊÊÊÊ?! ELE É MINHA RAZÃO DE VIVER!!

**Inner:** Sem salvação, putz.

**Debby:** o.o -envia a Aerith via sedex pra Raayy-

**Inner:** Err... Não faça isso.

**Raayy:** -Morre-

**Angel:** -agarrada no Matt- Coisinha fofa que eu amo mais que tudo no mundo...

**Near:** -se solta e corre- ...o.o -se tranca no quarto e engole a chave(?)-

**Matt:** Ahm... Ninguem com vontade de comer lasanha?

**Janão:** DEPOIS DE TUDO, VOCÊ AINDA FEZ A LASANHA?!

**Debby:** O MATT É PRÁTICO 8D -arromba a porta- Near, vamos comer a lasanha? D

**Raito:** EU!! -levanta a mãozinha- EU QUERO COMER LASANHA!!

**Dark:** Gay...

**Raito:** -pega um pedaço e come- ...

**Janão:** -torcendo pro Raito morrer intoxicado-

**Debby:** Tomara que esteja ruim o.o

**Raayy:** -torcendo pro Raito morrer intoxicado- (2)

**Raito:** Ahm... Nham... -engole- Olha, depois de analisar imparcialmente o resultado e compilar todas as informações disponíveis... O resultado não poderia ser outro que não: Sem sal...

**Matt:** SEM SAL??

**Janão:** Nerd.

**Debby:** DROGA ELE NÃO MORREU!

**Raayy:** -batendo na porta do Near- Near? Eu juro que não mordo, eu só abraço forte, me deixa entraaar... çç

**Raayy:** DROGA O I'M A GAY NÃO MORREU!

**Debby:** -prova a lasanha- PORRA TA UMA DELIÇA -

**Angel:** -prova- SEM SAL PORRA NENHUMA!! ISSO TAH MUITO BOM!!

**Matt:** Culpe a Sadia... -esconde a embalagem escrita "já vem pronto. só esquentar"-

**Janão:** ... Eu devia saber.

**Debby:** - Por isso ele é o terceiro da Wammy's S2

**Raayy:** Claro, tava na cara. -volta a bater na porta do Near- Neaaar, eu fiz presentes de aniversário pra vocêê...

**Debby:** PERAI! Òo O RAITO FALOU MAL DA LASANHA DA SADIA?Ò.Ó -ama as lasanhas da Sadia-

**Inner:** O Raito é um perdedor, isso que ele é.

**Dark:** Isso explica um bocado...

**Angel:** Meu fooooooooooooofo!! -agarra o ruivo-

**Mello&L&B**B: -já partiram pra cima da sobremesa-

**Dark:** Esganados...

**Janão: **Falou, Débby. Falou. -dá uma metralhadora pra Débby- VINGUE A SADIA, DÉBBY!

**Inner:** Apoiada, Janão.

**Debby:** -pega a metralhadora- SHAUSHAUSHAUSH Ò.Ó

**Raayy:** NEEEAAAR, EU POSSO PASSAR A VIDA TODA AQUIII

**Angel:** -atira dardos tranquilizantes pra tudo que é lado-

**Inner:** -olha a Ray, gota- Pobre coitada.

**Near:** -sai do quarto-

**mello:** -atingido pelo tranquilizante-

**Raayy:** Neaaar ;; -abraça o Near- Feliz aniversário çç

**Near:** Obrigado...

**Janão:** PARABÉNS ATRASADO, OVELHA 8D'

**Debby:** o.o -veste o Mello com as roupas da Madonna-

**Raayy:** Você é o amor da minha vida, sabia? Eu te amo, sabia? Amo demais çç

**Debby:** EU JÁ TE DEI PARABÉNS OVELHA 8D

**Angel:** Yaaaaaaay!! Agora vamos brincar!! -se arrependeu de ter chamado 3 convidadas especiais-

**Dark:** Angel, irritadinha?

**Angel:** Um pouco... Isso me estressa...

**Dark:** Está pensando o mesmo que eu?

**Angel:** Provavelmente... -olhar sádico-

**Janão:** ... o.o -foge-

**Raayy:** -abraçando o Near- çç Posso morrer.

**Inner:** Você não morre nem com a peste.

**Debby:** Wow o.o -foge com a Jana levando o Mello-

**Angel:** Nham... De repente me bateu uma sede... Sede de vermelhinho e quentinho nas veias...

**Dark:** Corre que a vampira vem aí!!

**Janão:** -na Sibéria-

**Raayy:** PUTA QUE PARIU A VAMPIRA VEIO A FARRA -pega o Near no colo e vai pro himalaia- NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ PEGAR MEU ALBINO!!

**Debby:** -na Sibéria com a Jana e o Mello-

**Angel:** NHAM!! -persegue todo mundo e prende na jaulinha- RÁ!! QUEM QUER SER O PRIMEIRO??

**BB:** KILL.

**Debby:** o.o BB MATA ELA RÁPIDO Ç.Ç

**Janão:** -chuta o Raito- Ó, 'CÊ GOSTA, ACABA COM O DO RAITO!

**Raayy:** -abraçando o Near- NO SANGUE DELE CÊ NUM ENCOSTA! PODE TIRAR TODO O MEU, MAS NO DELE NÃO!

**Angel:** Nham... Deixa eu ver... U-ni-du-ni-tê...

**Mello:** -acorda, vestido de Madonna- WTF

**Debby:** -cava um buraco- FUJAM Ç.Ç

**Raayy:** PRIMEIRO AS OVELHAS -pula com o Near-

**Janão:** -olha pro Mello- HSAUISHAUISHUAIHSUAIHISUAHIUSAHUSIAHUSIAHIUSAHUISAHUISAHUISHAUISHAUIHSUAIHSIUAHSUAIHSUIAHSUIAHUSIAHUSIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHSUIAHUSIAHUSIAHUSIAHIUSAHISAHIUSAHUSIAHUSIAHUISAHUISAHISAH QUE COISA RIDÍCULA LOL

**Angel:** Debby... Estamos em cima d um campo minado...Meeeeeellow!! Vem cá, fofo!!

**Mello:** 'Gradecido ¬¬

**Janão:** Tem por onde, não :3

**Mello:** NÃO OO

**Debby:** -pula com o Mello para o buraco-

**Janão:** Pobre Mello.

**Debby:** Jana, corra também o.o

**Janão:** Alguma coisa me diz que não é sensato correr.

**Inner:** -só olhando-

**Dark:** -foge pro abrigo d explosão-

**Angel:** -assina o testamento-

**Debby:** AAAAAAH CHAMEM OS BOMBEIROS!

**Raayy:** -volta- Num deu, não queria machucar o Near, ele não é imortal que nem eu çç

**Near:** Você é feita de que?

**Inner:** Humanos são tão divertidos. -pega uma xicará de chá, olhando a farra-

**Debby:** TEM...TEM...UM CORPO AQUI o -corre-

**Janão:** Inner me lembra o Ryuuku... Só que sem o _style dumau 666 from hell_.

**Inner:** Também não gosto de maçãs, prefiro chá.

**Janão:** É, também tem isso.

**Mina1:** -explode-

**Mina2:** -explode-

**Mina3:** -explode-

**Mina4:** -falha-

**Mina5:** -explode-

**Minas6,7,8,9,10 e 11:** -explodem-

**Dark:** -arrasta todo mundo menos Angel pro abrigo-

**Angel:** -no meio da explosão-

**Janão:** o.o E a Angel?

**Debby:** ;.; Angell...ç.ç'

**Dark:** Relax... Ela sobrevive... -espera a explosão acabar-

**Janão:** Imaginei.

**Raayy:** -agarrando o Near- Ele está bem -

**Inner:** Aquela alí -aponta a Raayy- Também sobreviveria.

**Raayy:** CRUEL.

**Debby:** -olha pra fora- ELA SOBREVIVEU \O/

**Dark:** Oks... Chamada... Near?

**Near:** Presente...

**Dark:** Matt?

**Matt:** Presente...

**Dark:** L?

**L:** Presente...

**Dark:** BB?

**BB:** Presente...

**Dark:** Raito? ... Raito?? Ah, esquece... Janão, Debby, Raayy e Inner?

**Janão:** Eu.

**Inner:** Passado, presente e futuro.

**Raayy: **Aqui -agarrada no Near-

**Dark:** Esqueci alguém?

**Mello:** EU!

**Dark:** Mello, você está aí?

**Mello:** Sim.

**Dark:** -espia pela janela- A explosão acabou...Mas ta tudo em chamas...

**Near:** Já dá pra sair?

**Matt:** Se você quiser virar um carneiro assado...

**Mello:** Ahm... Não sei se vocês perceberam... Mas estamos trancados com fangirls muito... malucas...

**Janão:** Oi loirão e.e -voa em cima-

**Debby:** Vou deixar o Near com a Raayy, mas SÓ dessa vez u.u -agarra o Mello-

**Janão:** LOL

**Raayy:** Você não ousaria encostar nele. -olhos brilham-

**Dark:** Matt está sobrando...LOL

**Matt:** Sem problemas...

**Dark:** Que falta faz a tua fangirl, ein?

**Matt:** ...

**Inner:** O que eu faço com ela? Olha, Nia, se ela tentar se atacar, eu bato nela, fica tranquilo.

**Janão:** Nem eu ousaria. Olha seu estado o.o você matava quem chegasse perto.

**Near:** Eu são tão irresistível assim? Todo mundo me ama...

**Debby:** Lálálá Mello, Mello, Mello /o/ Sim É SIM OVELHA 8D

**Raayy: **É SIM °--°

**Janão:** Near, É SIM.

**Near:** É difícil ser perfeito...

**Dark:** Modéstia...

**Janão:** Quem precisa de modéstia? ELE É O NEAR, OMG O

**Raayy:** É, ELE NÃO PRECISA DE MODÉSTIA, ELE É O NEAR, CARAMBA! -abraçando a coisa fofa-

**Inner:** Malucas.

**Debby:** o.o -agarra mais o Mello-

**Janão:** -agarra o Matt- e.e' Aproveitando que a Angel não tá perto.

**Dark:** -olha pro relógio- Ok... Temos pouco tempo... Cadê aquela incompetente da Angel pra encerrar o programa?

**Mello:** Ela morreu?

**Dark:** Otakus não morrem, viram anime...

**Near:** Ela virou anime?

**Dark:** Ela não morreu...

**Angel:** -chega pela janela em forma de morcego- Oi! -olha pra janão- Grrrrrrrrrrr... -olhar assassino- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TA FAZENDO?!

**Janão:** -larga o Matt- O.O -foge-

**Debby:** Ferrou, Janão o.o

**Angel:** -saca a arma- Janão, eu te mato!! -persegue-

**Dark:** ...o.o

**Angel:** -atirando-

**Raayy:** Eu tenho sorte que ela não é obcecada pelo meu coisa fofa branca o.o -abraça mais o Near-

**Janão:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SOCORRO O -fugindo-

**Dark:** E pensar que até o semestre passado ela era louquinha pelo L...

**Raayy:** Mas e aí, enquanto rola esse fight, como foi o limão na cozinha, Matt?

**Matt:** Ahm... -vê se a Angel já está bem longe- Foi legal...

**Raayy:** °O° Conta mais.

**Near:** Legal? Só legal? /-/

**Matt:** Erm... Tá, foi muito bom... O Near é bem... flexível...

**Raayy:** Uy. -olhinhos brilhando, abraça forte o Near- FALA MAIS.

**Debby:** Mello o.o Porque você ta tremendo?o.o

**Matt:** Ok... Primeiro ele tava um pouquinho retraído, mas depois do lance no balcão ficou soltinho...

**Mello:** Tremendo? Quem? Eu? Tremendo, eu? -tremendo-

**Near:** Erm... Lance do balcão... Nem perguntem...

**Angel:** -volta- Ele tem algum defeito, fofis?

**Matt:** Ahm... Ele grita demais quando chega na hora do... do...

**Dark:** Sacamos...

**Janão:** -morta-

**Debby:** o.o Sabe...Dá pra vocês darem uma com o Mello também, ele ta mal o.o

**Near:** Eu grito mesmo... Pombas, pelo tamanho daquilo...

**Angel:** É, eu sei... É surpreendente...

**Dark:** Near uke, ti foufo!!

**Mello:** -siricutico-

**Raayy:** Resumindo, ele é perfeito. -abraça forte-

**Dark:** -dá chocolate pro loiro-

**Matt:** E como é que VOCÊ sabe o tamanho da minha coisa?!

**Angel:** Erm... -se esconde-

**Raayy:** MELLOW, NÃO FICA ASSIM, O NEAR TE AMA!

**Near:** Vou fingir que concordo...

**Debby:** É! O MATT É DO GEVANNI! ;O;

**Raayy:** -dá um beijo na bochecha do Near-

**Near:** ...

**Dark:** Angel, o horário...

**Angel:** -escondida- Aw, certo... Pessoal, todos a postos!!

**Raayy:** -agarrando o Near- Sim?

**Debby:** -dando chocolate pro Mello Na boquinha- o.o

**Angel:** E foi muito bom tê-los como audiência em mais um capítulo de DNCTS!! Voltaremos no próximo capítulo com Raito fazendo BOLO!!

**Dark:** Obrigado mais uma vez e até a próxima!

**Angel:** -desliga a câmera-

**Janão:** -morta-

**Debby:** Ufa...u.u Interpretar uma fangirl é foda -tira a máscara e aparece uma agente do FBI- Estão todos presos por consumo de drogas e.e

**Dark:** Ufs... Terminou...

**Angel:** Hora de editar!!

**Dark:** 'bora... -sai-

**Angel:** Tchau, pessoas!! -se transforma em morcego e sai voando-

**Raayy:** De nada n.n -abraçando o Near- Agora pode assumir albino, Matt é sexo, o amor da sua vida é o Mello! ò.o'

**Near:** Vou me abster de comentários...

**Raayy:** Então sou eu? -olhos brilhando-

**Inner:** Não quero nem ver...

**Near:** -ignora e vai montar quebra-cabeças-

**Matt:** -vai jogar DS-

**Mello:** -entediado-

**Raayy:** ROAR -pula no Near e dá um selinho nele-

**Debby:** Mello, entediado?e.e -leva ele pra um quarto-

**Near:** -foge pro centro da terra-

**Raayy:** PERAI, VOLTA AQUIIIIIIIIII -corre atrás dele-

**Produtor:** AAAAH!! ESSA CÂMERA AINDA TAH LIGADA?! –desliga as pressas-


	6. Niver do chocólatra

**Death Note Cooking Talk Smashdown**

Angel: Ooooolá!! Bem vindos ao DNCTS: O especial de Niver do Mellito!!!!

Dark: Sentimos muito, mas devido à confusão provocada por nossas convidadas no último capítulo, decidimos que elas mereciam um descanso.

Angel: Sim. Primeiro vamos ao prato de hoje. Bolo, por Mauricinho I'm a gay.

Raito: Já falei pra não me chamar assim!

Dark: Certo, certo...

Angel: Logo em seguida vamos comemorar o niver do Mellow, com muitos presentes!

Dark: E, no dia 25, um especial de Natal com Amigo Oculto, o melhor jogo sacana da história!

Raito: Já posso ir cozinhar?

Dark: Deve, sua presença é irritante.

Angel: Ahm, vê se faz direito. As outras receitas foram um desastre.

Raito: -na cozinha-

Dark: Sabe, enquanto ele cozinha o que acabará sendo o bolo de aniversário do Mello, a gente podia ir logo pros presentes...

Angel: BOA! –arrasta todo mundo pra sala com chapeuzinhos de aniversário cor de rosa pink-

Matt: Que coisa mais gay x.x

L: Deve ser por causa do aniversariante.

Mello: Eu ouvi isso...

Dark: L foda.

Angel: MELLOW!!!! TODO MUNDO CANTANDO!!!!!

Todos: Parabéns pra você...

Nesta data querida...

Muitas felicidades!

E muitos anos de vida!

É big, é big...

É hora, é hora, é hora...

Rá-tim-BUM!

Vivaaaaaaaa!!

Com quem será?

Com quem será?

Com quem será que o Mello vai casar?

Vai depender...

Vai depender...

Vai depender se o Near vai querer!

Ele aceitou...

Ele aceitou!

Tiveram dois filhinhos e depois se separou!

Na lua-de-mel...

Na lua-de-mel!

Tiveram um filhinho que chamaram Manoel!

Na geladeira...

Na geladeira!

Tiveram dois filhinhos que tomavam mamadeira!!

Angel: Esse povo é muito feliz....

Dark: -feliz mode on- O Mello é um bom companheiro, o Mello é um bom companheiro!!! O Mello é um bom companheirOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NINGUÉM PODE NEGAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel: o.o

Mello: Posso abrir os presentes?

Angel: Claro, Mellito!

Mello: -rasga o primeiro pacote- É do Near...

Near: Você vai adorar...

Mello: É... é... CHOCOLATE?!

Near: Direto da Suíça, o melhor do mundo. –sabe que acertou no presente-

Mello: Valeu!

Angel: Agora o do Matt.

Mello: -rasga mais um pacote- Cara, é uma magnum novinha!

Matt: É, eu sei...

Mello: -abraça o ruivo-

Angel: Ooooooooooown!!

Mello: Erm... O próximo!

Dark: Do L...

Mello: Uhm... Isso são... Algemas?

L: Não é qualquer tipo de algema. São autografadas por mim.

Angel: Ele neeeeem se acha...

Mello: Bom, oks... –rasgando o próximo presente-

Dark: É do Raito... Tenho medo de saber o que é...

Angel: Rá! É uma foto dele escrevendo no DN. E tem um bilhete...

Mello: "É assim que se trabalha no mundo das trevas. Trabalhe o seu potencial. Um dia talvez você seja digno de me servir."

Dark: Tenho a leve impressão de que ele vai apanhar mais tarde...

Mello: -quase explodindo de raiva-

Angel: Ahm... Aqui, Mellow! O meu presente. E da Dark também!

Mello: -abre- Ingresso pro show da Madonna... Área VIP... Com acesso aos bastidores...

Dark: E aí? Gostou?

Mello: Tão pensando que eu sou o que? –tentando disfarçar o contentamento-

Angel: A gente sabe que você é louco pela Madonna...

Dark: É, não precisa esconder não... LOL

L: Ei, e o bolo?

Raito: Pronto... –traz o bolo magnificamente perfeito-

L: -babando-

Angel: Vamos ter que cantar Parabéns de novo...

Todos: Parabéns pra você...

Nesta data querida...

Muitas felicidades!

E muitos anos de vida!

É big, é big...

É hora, é hora, é hora...

Rá-tim-BUM!

Vivaaaaaaaa!!

Com quem será?

Com quem será?

Com quem será que o Mello vai casar?

Vai depender...

Vai depender...

Vai depender se o Near vai querer!

Ele aceitou...

Ele aceitou!

Tiveram dois filhinhos e depois se separou!

Na lua-de-mel...

Na lua-de-mel!

Tiveram um filhinho que chamaram Manoel!

Na geladeira...

Na geladeira!

Tiveram dois filhinhos que tomavam mamadeira!!

Near: Ah, Raito, o Mello queria ter uma conversinha sobre o seu presente...

Raito: -na Sibéria-

Mello: -corre atrás-

Matt: Boa oportunidade pra ele experimentar o meu presente...

L: E o meu...

Angel: Sabe... Ele podia simplesmente ter pedido o meu DN emprestado.

Dark: Sabe o que eu to me lembrando?

Angel: Fala.

Dark: Tem outra aniversariante este mês. A Misa!

Angel: Uhm... Ela morreu no capítulo 3...

Dark: Foda-se, eu amo cantar Parabéns!

Dark: Parabéns pra você...

Nesta data querida...

Muitas felicidades!

E muitos anos de vida!

É big, é big...

É hora, é hora, é hora...

Rá-tim-BUM!

Vivaaaaaaaa!!

Com quem será?

Com quem será?

Com quem será que a Misa vai casar?

Vai depender...

Vai depender...

Vai depender se o I'm a gay vai querer!

Ele aceitou...

Ele aceitou!

Tiveram dois filhinhos e depois se separou!

Na lua-de-mel...

Na lua-de-mel!

Tiveram um filhinho que chamaram Manoel!

Na geladeira...

Na geladeira!

Tiveram dois filhinhos que tomavam mamadeira!!

Angel: Ela sabe que acabou de agir como uma baka?

Near: Acho que não o.o

Matt: Quem quer jogar videogame?

Angel: EEEEEUUU!!!!

--De última hora—

Dark: EI MELLOW, VOLTA AQUI!!! TEM MAIS UM PRESENTE!!!!

Mello: Cadê?

Angel: É aquele pacotão ali... -aponta-

Mello: -rasga-

Dark: Ooown, é uma estátua em tamanho natural do Near...

Mello: Quem foi que mandou?

Angel: A Raayy. Tem um OBS. "Eu daria o Near, mas ele já é meu, então eu vou só emprestar."

Mello: -devora a estátua em segundos- Obrigado, Raayy...

Dark: E o Near de verdade?

Mello: Vou guardar ele pra sobremesa.

Angel: Mas tudo o que você come é sobremesa...

.

.

.

Angel: -entende a sacada- Genial!

Dark: E este é o fim do nosso capítulo! Não percam o especial de Natal!

Angel: Boas festas!!

**Fim**


	7. Especial de Natal

**Angel**: Beeeeeeeeeem vindos, ao especial de Natal de DNCTS!!!!!

**Débby**: \o/ Weeee

**Raayy**: Que sigla enorme.

**Dark**: Culpe o pessoal do marketing...

**Raayy**: 'kay XD

**Angel**: Como é uma data muito feliz, faremos o tradicionalíssimo amigo oculto! Todos sabem como funciona. Faz-se uma breve descrição de seu amigo oculto e assim que adivinharem quem é, dê o presente!

**Débby**: Tomara que eu não ganhe uma agenda. -.-'

**Dark**: Todos sabem quem serão seus amigos?

**Todos**: Siiiim!

**Dark: **Gostaríamos de ressaltar que ressuscitamos a Misa, especialmente para este especial.

**Angel**: Então... Comecemos!

**Débby**: Quem será o primeiro?/o/

**Dark**: Tu.

**Mello**: NÃO!Ò.Ó

**Angel**: o.o Noffa... Calma calma, não se irrite...

**Mello**: Eu serei o primeiro, ouviu Near?¬¬

**Near**: -brincando com robôs-

**Raayy**: Não, o primeiro é o Near. -pondo lenha na fogueira-

**Dark**: Uy, briga, BRIGA, BRIGA!!!!!

**Débby**: Mello, é Natal, não vamos discutir n.n'''

**Mello**: Não!!ò.ó

**Raayy**: Natal, data de comer peru e desculpa para ganhar presentes caros.

**Débby**: -pensa merda- n//n

**Angel**: -pensa merda- n//n [2]

**Raayy**: Opa.... Mello vai comer o peru do Near 8D

**Angel**: *¬* -imaginando a cena-

**Mello**: -engasga com o chocolate- O QUÊ?O//////O

**Raayy**: Isso foi um sim, gente.

**Débby**: Mello....Posso ver?:3

**Mello**: Não! Até porque não vai acontecer nada, eu disse NADA ù.u

**Dark**: Gente, o show, o Natal, concentrem-se... Deixa o L começar, então.

**Angel**: Concordo!

**Débby**: Aham n.n

**Raayy**: POR QUE O L?!

**Débby**: Porque ele é o maior detetive do mundo =D

**Angel**: ISSAÊ

**Raayy**: Alías, L, lembre-se do nosso contrato, okay? -pisca-

L: Ahn? Tah...

**Débby**: o.o Só eu estou boiando neste 'contrato'?o.o

**Dark**: Simps

**Raayy**: Nada não -tapa a Dark- CONTINUE, L!

L: 'PERA TO PENSANDO

**Raayy**: u.ú -tentando distrair a Déb do contrato-

L: Não sei o que falar... -procurando no orkut-

**Débby**: ......Raayy, *cochicha* quem você tirou?8D

**Raayy**: LOL!

**Dark**: EI! NADA DISSO

**Raayy**: Não conto.

**Débby**: .-.'

**Angel**: Prestem atenção. O L vai falar!

**Raayy**: -olhando o Near- °w°

**Débby**: -olhando o Mello- x3

**L**: A pessoa que eu tirei... -lendo o perfil do orkut- É uma fangirl, uma ficwriter, cosplay da Tomoyo, e uma pumper. ^^

**Raayy**: DÉBBY LOL

**Débby**: EU!! 8D

**Raayy**: SIM, VOCÊ!

**Débby**: Tinha de ter posto amante do Mello no meu perfil do orkut .-.' -corre pra agarrar o L-

**Raayy**: LOL Mello pegador!

**L**: -agarrado- Ok, o que você quer de presente?

**Débby**: o.o -aponta pro Mello-

**L**: Pode esperar até acabar o programa?

**Débby**: Claro e.e'

**Raayy**: IUAEHOIUAEHOIAEUHAEIUHSLIUHAISUHDJASD

**Dark**: Déééébby, sua vez!!!!

**Mello**: Por que ela apontou para mim?o-o'

**Near**: Nada, imbecil.

**Mello**: QUÊ? -pula pra cima do Near-

**Débby**: A pessoa que eu tirei é muito legal, 8D -começa a enrolar-

**Raayy**: Legal? É o Near?!

**Débby**: É divertida n.n -enrolando-

**Raayy**: Ah, O MATT?

**Débby**: É um garoto 8D

**Angel**: Ahm... O MATSUDA!!!!

**Débby**: Não XD Eu tenho medo dele 8D

**Dark**: Ryuuku?

**Débby**: Não, eu adoro o visual do Ryuuku i-i

**Raayy**: Medo? Do Matsuda?!

**Débby**: LOL NÃO! Ele tem olhos vermelhos 8D

**Raayy**: BEYOND BIRTHDAY?!

**BB**: -Mata a Raayy- Meu nome, olha lá ò.ó

**Débby**: Não, Beyond Christimas.. ¬¬

**Raayy**: e-e''

**Near**: Ele nem é personagem oficial!!

**Débby**: Dane-se, ele é foda o.o E te pega que eu sei 8D

**BB**: Mas sou melhor que você õ.ô

**Mello**: -invejinha- ¬¬

**Raayy**: Shiu, BB! uu...... BB VOCÊ PEGA O NEAR?! O-O

**BB**: Digamos que isso fica entre quatro paredes e permanece lá.

**Raayy**: O.O

**Dark**: Ae, e o presente?

**BB**: Aceito geléias o.o/

**Débby**: -dá o presente- Um pote de geléia e um amolador de facas 8D

**Angel**: LOL 8D

**BB**: *A*

**Débby**: então, aproveite esse presente e mate a Takada por mim n.n

**BB**: Ela tem iniciais iguais?

**Débby**: Não .-. Kiyomi Takada x.x

**BB**: Hm.... Mas como você foi boazinha eu penso no seu caso u.u

**Dark**: MAS ELE NÃO PODE MATAR A TAKADA!!!!!! É CONTRA AS REGRAS MATAR O AMIGO OCULTO!!!!

**Raayy**: ....................... Dark, você por acaso...

**Débby**: ..............................

**Raayy**: ......falou o amigo oculto do BB?

**Dark**: o///o Foi sem querer.... -se esconde-

**Débby**: -raiva- Como você teve coragem? i-i

**BB**: Ótimo, nem precisa de descrição.

**Raayy**: EU DESCREVO, É UMA VADIA, MALDITA, VACA, FDP, QUE EU ODEEEEEEEIO -vai ter ataque no banheiro-

**Débby**: É UMA IDIOTA, RIDÍCULA, BRUXA, MÁ, CRUEL Ç.Ç -vai ter ataques com a Raayy-

**Near**: Eu tenho medo dela.

**BB**: Ás vezes, eu também. Enfim. Eu comprei o presente dela, tó. -entrega um pacote para a Takada-

**Pacote**: -mexe sozinho-

**Angel**: Ahm... Acho que talvez seja melhor ela abrir isso lá fora...

**Débby**: -volta do banheiro- i.i Já mataram a vadia?

**Dark**: -expulsa a "vadia" do estúdio-

_(Saem berros do banheiro...)_

**BB**: Será que a Rayy demora?

**Débby**: Vou chamá-la .-.'

**Angel**: muito bem, substituiremos a Takada pelo Tio Soi... Continuando...

**Débby**: **Raayy**, expulsaram a fdp e o B ta preocupado contigo ó.ò/

**Raayy**: -sai do banheiro- Desculpe, eu acabei quebrando umas coisas aí fui limpar o.o/

**Dark**: o.o Aham...

**Débby**: Ah o.o

**BB**: Hey, eu não estava preocupado, é que eu quero logo ir embora ò.o

**Raayy**: PELO MENOS FINJA PREOCUPAÇÃO! -soco-

**Débby**: Eu quero logo que termine, quero abrir o meu presente e.e

**Raayy**: LOL A Déb vai abrir o Mello, ui!

**Angel**: TIOOO SOOOOI, É A SUA VEZ!!!!

**Soichiro**: Ah. Meu amigo oculto não é um ser humano. E passa muito tempo entediado em outro mundo. Tem um caderninho preto onde escreve nomes...

**Mello**: Shidoh?

**Near**: Ryuuku.

**Dark**: Near é um gênio, fikdik

**Raayy**: Eu sei -pula no albino e esmaga-

**Near**: NNNNN -esmagado-

**Soichiro**: -dá o presente do Ryuuku-

**Ryuuku**: Maçãs.

**Raayy**: Orly?

**Débby**: Hehe e.e'

**Ryuuku**: O humano que eu tirei... Não é dos muito brilhantes. Mas tem uma pontaria boa.

**Débby**: Matsuda?8D

**Angel**: Putz, Débby, de primeira.

**Raayy**: Bingo, Déb XD

**Matsuda**: Como assim "não muito brilhante"?

**Débby**: \o/

**Raayy**: Resumindo, Matsuda, pra ver se você entende: VOCÊ É UMA MULA.

**BB**: Que rude. Ele podia morrer sem essa -lambe geléia-

**Débby**: Aposto que ele nem entendeu 8D

**Matsuda**: T.T

**Ryuuku**: Seu presente é... um acréscimo de 5 anos no seu tempo restante de vida.

**Angel**: ISSO É PERMITIDO?

**Débby**: Ryuuuku, já te contei que meu tio tem um supermercado cheeeeeio de maçãs?8D

**Raayy**: COMO ASSIM, ELE TEM QUE MORRER!!!

**Matsuda**: Minha vez...

**Raayy**: Vai logo, anta.

**Matsuda**: Eu tenho só que descrever a pessoa, certo? Tipo no joguinho "Perfil"?

**Débby**: ..............É o-o'

**Raayy**: Mula.

**Near**: Imbecil.

**Matsuda**: Ok. É uma pessoa.

BB: Burro mesmo.

**Débby**: Bem... Depois dessa eu tenho certeza que a Misa é mais inteligente que ele o.o'

**Matsuda**: Que gosta muito de DN.

**Raayy**: Eu?

**Matsuda**: E de sangue.

**Raayy**: **Angel**.

**Angel**: Eeeeeeu? Yaaaaaay! -pula em cima do Matsuda-

**Matsuda**: -dá um passo pro lado-

**Angel**: -cai-

**Débby**: Já posso comer a ceia de Natal?-o-

**Angel**: NÃÃÃO

**Raayy**: Eu quero comer outra coisa... -olha o Near-

**Near**: -afasta-

**Angel**: Meu amigo oculto é um dos Wammy's boys.

**BB**: **Matt**?

**Angel**: Não. Ele gosta muito de doces.

**Débby**: L 8D/

**Angel**: E é um super fã da rainha pop.

**Raayy**: MELLO!

**Débby**: AHHHH!!!*O* MEU LOIRO VAI LÁ PEGAR SEU PRESENTE ;u; -começa a filmar-

**Raayy**: WTF DÉBBY

**Angel**: -entrega o presente- Chocolate em forma de **Near**. Coma, mas no bom sentido. ^^

BB: Se fosse o Matt eu ia perguntar com quanto ela subornou a pessoa que tirou o Matt de verdade

**Angel**: -atira no B-

**Raayy**: Mello vai fazer sexo com o chocolate o.o

**Mello**: -pega o chocolate- ¬¬ -começa a comer-

**Débby**: Abraça a amiguinha Mello!

**Mello**: Deixa eu comer o Ne... chocolate em paz!ò/o

**Dark**: LOL

**Raayy**: LOL

**Angel**: É tão meigo ver gays se entregando *-* Mas o show não pode parar.

**Raayy**: Quem o Mello tirou?

**Angel**: Acho que ele tá meio ocupado, né... Posso falar?

**Mello**: -comendo chocolate- É bom o.o

**Dark**: Ele tirou eu!!!

**Débby**: Mello, dá o presente pra ela 8D

**Raayy**: LOL QUE DISCRETA

**Mello**: -ainda comendo- Hmm x3

**Near**: Para de 'me comer' e entrega logo o presente.

**Raayy**: Near é tão delicado. NEAR EU TE AMO

**Débby**: Aiai, adoro o Near xD

**Mello**: -engasga- O.O -dá o presente-

**Dark**: Yaaaaaaay!!!! Obrigada, Mellito!!! -agarra-

**Raayy**: O que é?! O que é?!

**Débby**: -invejinha- ¬//¬

**Dark**: é... é... UM PACOTE DE SEMENTES DE GIRASSOL!!!

**Raayy**: PORRA EU GOSTO DE COMER ;-;

**Angel**: Obs. Gostaria de lembrar a todos que a Dark é um ratinho branco de laboratório, portanto ama sementes de girassol.

**Débby**: Eu amaria ganhar sementes de girassol de fossem do Mello ;-;

**Raayy**: Sementes de Girassol são gostosas se foram fritas *o*

**Dark**: Minha vez! -roendo- A pessoa que eu tirei... É muitíssimo adorada, apesar de não ter aparecido muito. E tem um dom sobrenatural para videogames e computadores. Além de ser um drogado ruivo. ^^

**Angel**: MAAAAAAAATTY!!!!!!!!!

**Débby**: Aposto que ela trocou os papéis com alguém ù.u

**Raayy**: LOL "muitíssimo adorada apesar de não ter aparecido muito"

**Angel**: -perseguindo Matt como se ele fosse um Deus-

**Dark**: Que eu saiba, isso é adoração...

**Near**: Não, isso se chama Stalker.

**Raayy**: Você sabe bem disso, né?

**Near**: Será por que eu tenho uma? -encara-

**Raayy**: 8D

**Mello**: -olha pra Débby- É, sei o que é u.u

**Raayy**: Olha o lado bom, ainda não cheguei a bater punheta pensando em você u//u

**Near**: ............ medo...

**BB**: -trás o Matt e a Angel de volta puxando pela gola- Podemos continuar?

**Matt**: -abre o presente- Um... vaso. Com... terra.

**Dark**: NÃO É UM VASO COM TERRA QUALQUER!!!! Daqui a pouco tempo, você vai ver nascer daí um lindo pezinho de maconha.

**Raayy**: LOL MACONHA, VOCÊ QUER MATAR O MATT DE VEZ?

**Angel**: É! TIRA ISSO D PERTO DO MEU RUIVINHO!!!!

**Débby**: EU JURAVA QUE ERA UM NINTENDO WII D: Poxa, achava que poderia passar meus finais de semana indo no quarto do Matt jogar um pouco com ele ç.ç

**Angel**: -olhar assassino pra Débby-

**Raayy**: Hey, Matty, me empresta o teu DS?

**Matt**: Me dê um bom motivo.

**Raayy**: Eu tenho um PSP com Dissidia.

**Matt**: Ok -pega o PSP da Rayy e entrega o DS-

**Débby**: -olhar assassino para a Dark- Estragou meus planos...¬¬

**Débby**: -olha pro nintendo e atari- Sou pobre de videogames ç.ç

**Raayy**: *o* Aqui tem Phoenix Wright?

**Matt**: Tá no outro R4.

**Raayy**: Porra ç.ç

**Angel**: Erm... A gente tem que continuar, vocês jogam depois...

**Matt**/**Raayy**: NÃO O_O

**Angel**: SIM

**Débby**: É, nem chegou a minha vez ç.ç

**Near**: .... o que fazer para eles continuarem a jogar?

**Raayy**: NOS COMA *O*

**Near**: ...............

**Débby**: Near, transa com o Mello e eles param rapidinho pra olhar o.o

**Near**: O QUE

**Dark**: -sequestra os videogames-

**Raayy**/**Matt**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Angel**: Boa, Dark...

**Débby**: Bem, o Matt ia mesmo é querer participar, mas anyway 8D

**Raayy**: Eu também iria querer! ò/o

**Débby**: -veste um ero-lolita- Ok, é só esperar isso acabar Débby, logo logo o Mello será só seu u.u

**Matt**: Eu não tenho q menor idéia de quem é essa pessoa... -olha pro papelzinho

do sorteio-

**Raayy**: o_o é o Mikami? -chuta-

**Angel**: -pega o papel- EI, quem é Mikami mesmo?

**Raayy**: LOL?!

**Dark**: Putz... Sexto-sentido foda esse da Raayy...

**Raayy**: Brigada ;D

**Débby**: o.o Raayy, quer ler o meu futuro com o Mello? 8D

**Raayy**: Sombrio, não queira saber...

**Débby**: Eu não ligo se ele me trair com o Near ;-;

**Angel**: E o meu com o Matt?

**Raayy**: Está pior, não queira saber.

**Angel**: T.T

**Raayy**: Déb, na verdade, eu estou prevendo é que depois de você o fazer

engravidar de você, ele fuja e não te pague a pensão o_o

**Débby**: o_o -coloca coleira no Mello- não quando ele souber que o Willy Wonka é meu pai 8D E o seu com o Near...?¬¬

**Raayy**: Ah, o meu? 8D Bom, essa é fácil. Eu vou trancá-lo no meu hospício particular e viveremos felizes pra sempre.

**Near**: -pega uma arma-

**Dark**: OK, acabou a previsão do tempo!!! Pula o Mikami e vai pra Misa...

**Débby**: XDDDD

**Mello**: Acabou o chocolate D:

**Misa**: Misa-Misa tirou alguém que gosta muito de doces, parece um doentinho e de vez em quando é esnobe, mas muito fofo.

**Raayy**: L.

**Débby**: L 8D

**L**: L.

**Raayy**: Então fechou o_o

**Débby**: O Raito não está no amigo-oculto?8DDDD

**Dark**: claro q está.

**L**: -abre o presente- MUFFINS CASEIROS -devora-

**Angel**: Erm... Ele sabe que foi a Misa que fez, neah?

**Raayy**: Acho que não. Esquece ele.

**Dark**: -ligando pra emergência-

**L**: -intoxicado-

**Raayy**: LOL

**Débby**: Falta mais alguém?'-'

**Raayy**: Eu?

**Débby**: Então começa 8D

**Raayy**: Eu?!

**Mello**: -olhando pro bolo da ceia- É, vai logo o_o

**Angel**: Ta demorando, a gente não tem muito tempo...

**Raayy**: Ok.. Então... A pessoa que eu err... tirei, é muito perfeita. É fofa, e... aw.... *O*

**Débby**: Near u.u

**Dark**: Obóvio

**Raayy**: D: Eu fiz o meu melhor para não saberem de cara!

**Near**: Estava óbvio.

**Mello**: Aposto que ela andou trocando com alguém...

**Raayy**: Ei! ò.o

**Débby**: Mello, não fique com ciúmes só porque ela conseguiu trocar com a pessoa antes que você D:

**Mello**: O QUÊ?!?!?! Por que eu iria querer tirar o albino?

**Débby**: para DAR o presente dele =D'

**Raayy**: Pra dar o seu peru pra ele.

**Débby**: Toca aqui Raayy n.n/

**Raayy**: \o Boa Déb, o Mello é uke mesmo.

**Near**: -emotionless- Eu tirei alguém muito inteligente, mas que tem o senso emocional de uma colherinha de chá. Um cara que se acha deus, e que é o maior assassino da história...

**Raito**: -dormindo num canto-

**Angel**: Aquilo? o.o -aponta-

**Raayy**: EU NEM ENTREGUEI MEU PRESENTE! ;-;

**Débby**: Raayy, entrega mais tarde u.u Agora não é hora pra essas coisas ò.o

**Raayy**: PORRA DÉB NÃO É SEXO ;_; Se fosse não seria presente pra ele, e sim pra mim.

**Débby**: Uashuahsuahus ok né XD

**Débby**: -cutuca com uma vara- Ele ta morto?o.o

**Raayy**: -atira no Raito- SE não estava, agora está! ò.o -ciúmes da atenção do

Near-

**Angel**: Ok, entrega o teu presente, Raayy

**Raayy**: Wee~ Ok, uma coisa que minha mãe achou no shopping outro dia: Um robô do optimus prime com 50 funções no total, transforma, destransforma, acende luz do caminhão e faz sons além de poder ser controlado por controle remoto.

**Débby**: LOL EU VI UM SORRISO NO NEAR

**Near**: *--* weeeee, obrigado!

**Mello**: COMO? Eu nunca consegui...! -raiva- ¬¬

**Raayy**: *OOO* ELE SORRIU PRA MIM E DISSE OBRIGADO -pula em cima do

Near-

**Near**: o.o

**Débby**: -tira fotos do sorriso do Near pra vender pra fangirls- por quanto eu cobro...?

**Matt**: Eu compro por 10 reais!

**Débby**: Vendida a primeira cópia!

**Angel**: Raayy, ele tem que entregar o presente do I'm a gay

**Raayy**: ;--; Ok. -solta e dá mais 3 tiros no Raito-

**Débby**: Raayy! Me dá esa arma -toma da Raayy- ò.o É feio não oferecer pra outras pessoas! -atira no Raito-

**Near**: -entrega um envelope pro Raito- Abre lá fora, tá.

**Raito**: -sai com o envelope-

**Débby**: Near, o que era aquele envelope?o.o E como o Raito ainda está vivo?o_o

**Raayy**: Cachorro. u_u -volta a abraçar o Near-

_(Ouve-se uma explosão do lado de fora do estúdio...)_

**Near**: isso responde a sua primeira pergunta, e anula a sua segunda.

**Angel**: o.o Carta-bomba?

**Débby**: Cara, é por isso que você é um dos meus favoritos Near n-n -abraça e solta com medo da Raayy-

**Raayy**: -olha assassinamente enquanto começa a sufocar o albino-

**Débby**: :3 também te amo, Raayy!

**Débby**: Alguém pode substituir o Raito?

**Angel**: Não...

**Raayy**: Ok, meu presente é o albino mesmo -esmaga mais o Near-

**Near**: -morrendo-

**Angel**: Raciocinem comigo. O maior presente que ele podia ter dado para a humanidade e ter se explodido!

**Raayy**: A humanidade não sou eu!

**Angel**: Mas você faz parte dela

**Débby**: O Raito tinha tirado a Raayy?o.o

**Raayy**: Não faço! D: -misantrópica-

**Near**: Faz sim, e me solte.

**Dark**: QUEM QUER IR COMER A CEIA??

**Débby**: EU!! -agarra o Mello e vai pro quarto-

**Produtor**: Atenção! Já extrapolaram o limite de insinuações por aqui, podem ir dando o fora!

**BB**: -atira no produtor-

**Raayy**: o.o B, você tem armas de fogo agora?

**BB**: É o progresso...

**Angel**: Muito bem, senhoras e senhores. Esse foi mais um capítulo de DNCTS. Voltaremos no ano que vem, com mais receitas e mais confusões. Até lá!

**Dark**: Tchaus!

**Angel**: Agradecimentos a nossas convidadas, **Débby** e **Raayy**, e aos personagens de DN.

--FIM--

BOAS FESTAS!!


End file.
